User blog:Friendlysociopath/Friendlysociopath's Original Characters
Put simply, I've been writing a lot of non-Deathbattle works and have no desire to fill the wiki with a bunch of personal battles with my own personal characters. So I'll just be deleting the OC pages themselves (well, getting an Admin to) and making this a blog where I list all of them along with anything like pictures, animations, etc. I won't be deleting the Deathbattle pages however as those are still valid Deathbattles. This will NOT have their entire written works posted. Many of them are multi-chapter works with tens of thousands of words- I don't know Blog limits but it's not up to that and ideally I only want one such blog. Anyone who wants to use one of these OCs may do so but you really should notify me at least. Subject 000 (Mary Sue Score 12 - 17) Full Name/Faction/Class Subject 000 AKA: Zero, Painkiller, Renegade Subject Series Title Subject Series Possible DB Opponents *Subject Zero vs Erza *Subject Zero vs Noctis *Sephiroth vs Painkiller *Captain America vs Painkiller *Gilgamesh vs Subject Zero *Shirou vs Subject Zero *Painkiller vs Stitch *Painkiller vs Albert Wesker (Completed) *Subject 000 vs Mewtwo *Shadow vs Subject 000 Background Subject 000 is a genetically modified organism (GMO) that escaped his 20-something year confinement after being awakened by a mysterious 'Key'. He later found the key in the form of the stepdaughter of the scientist who created him. Subject 000 is now serving as her protector as the organization that his creator worked for attempts to hunt them both down to claim this Key for themselves. But there is more to the world than good and evil- allies and enemies alike gather as the various factions all strive against one another to reach the ultimate conclusion- the fate of the human race. Abilities/Powers 100% Control 100% Control: Subject 000 has complete and total control over all functions of his body. This control is fine enough that tasers and flash-bang grenades are almost entirely ineffective against him. He also possesses a moderate regeneration power- though it requires conscious effort, time, and stamina to use. Enough punishment will cause him to become weaker and eventually die. Limit Break While not possessing a true limiter like other Subjects, and consequently being weaker than most of them, Subject 000 can force his body to increase the amounts of adrenaline and other chemicals it produces beyond what a human normally could make, allowing him to push himself beyond what his body can handle. Extended use of this ability will cause his body to begin being destroyed (muscles tear, bones break, etc.) as it cannot withstand the forces used. Peak Human Physique Due to genetic manipulation, Subject 000's body is naturally capable of the greatest human feats; despite never being outside of his containment tank for the first 20-something years of his life. When epinephrine (adrenaline) moves through his system in any amount- he reaches past normal human limits. Info Dump Part of Subject 000's creation involved forced memory implantation. These memories include knowledge of everything a living weapon would be required to know: weapon training, vehicle operation, self-defense knowledge, human anatomy, and so on. Fate Unbound Like multiple other beings that exist across the many worlds, Subject 000 has severed his Chains of Fate, effectively removing kismet's rule from him and allowing him to defy his Destiny. This makes forseeing his actions with magic and/or technology very difficult as only the consequences of what he does can be seen- not the act itself. Equipment After his capture and subsequent escape(s) from the organization- Subject 000 and his allies stole several weapons and he acquires more through his adventures. Many of his weapons have been modified to take on Subjects and so are several steps above what would be required to deal with a human. Note- Subject 000 switches out his weapons several times during the course of his adventures. There have been points where he carries all of the following weapons at once and times where he only uses one- but he is the only user of the Alter Sword and Subject Killer, in contrast with sharing ownership of the Vorpal Blades with Raven, and everyone in his group has access to the grenades. Alter Sword A state-of-the-art sword that is self-sharpening. The true power of the sword lies in how it's mass can be changed. When the controls are held down, the weapon begins to charge, when the charge is completed its mass will increase. The sword's weight can be reset if needed. It is Subject 000's signature weapon, though far from the only one. He abandoned the Alter Sword when he left his first group, leaving the sword embedded in the ground at such a weight that nobody could lift it. He later reacquired the weapon when he returned and has used it ever since- though he typically will only enhance the weight to a massive degree if pressed as the previous model he possessed was broken from being used too severely for too long. The blade has sampled his DNA and, as such, the weight controls will respond to him and him alone and likewise the increased mass will not affect him. Thus far the thing ring on the weapon's hilt has shown 3 different visual indicators of a charge building: a small orb of light circling fast enough to appear solid, lightning crackling along the blade, and the entire weapon being coated in white light. The lightning has thus far only occurred once and was during a period of time travel against the same exact weapon at a different point in time- which may have had something to do with it. Subject Killer The Subject Killer is a multi-barreled pistol that is unconventional even by Subject standards. The weapon boasts four barrels- each fires with the single pull of a trigger- enabling it to fill the air with its deadly rounds. The pistol fires .50 caliber rounds at over 800 meters per second- producing recoil that would make the weapon useless- if not outright self-harming- in the wrong hands. It can only fire five times before requiring a reload. Vorpal Blades The Vorpal Blades are a pair of short but thick swords, each being only slightly longer than a human arm. Despite their small size, their impact is anything but limited. When activated- the blades leave behind a bright white ripple that hangs where the weapons previously traveled. The ripples function as if the weapon were still present- cutting anything that touches them with the force the weapon had when it made the ripple or being destroyed if the force surpasses the force behind the Vorpal Blade attack. Subject 000 came across these after he separated from his first group and used them continuously until later reclaiming the Alter Sword when he rejoined them. He briefly carried both the Vorpal Blades and the Alter Sword but eventually loaned one of the twin weapons to Raven in order for her to be better protected. Grenades Subject 000 has access to several varieties of grenades: Stunner, Smoker, and Gasser. Unlike typical stun grenades, which only release about 170-180 decibels, these stun grenades have been upgraded to produce well over 200 decibels. The smoke grenade releases a potent screen that is difficult to displace and forms an opaque mist that is nigh-impossible to see through. The gas grenade is similar but the heavy smoke also will sear the eyes and nose and if breathed in by a normal human will most likely severely burn their organs enough to kill them in seconds. Of the three, he has used Stunner the most, followed by Smokers, and he has never used a Gasser. Armor and Coat While Subject 000 spends a majority of the series changing into various outfits composed of normal clothing and makeshift military/organization castoffs, he does eventually gain a 'set outfit' that he uses regularly and involves additional Subject-powered defenses. The outfit is comprised of a set of under-clothing and pieces of armor over them at the: shoulder, shin, fore-arm, and chest. The clothing is composed of fibers from Silk Subjects, rendering the pants and shirt equal to the finest kevlar on their own. The armor is forged from an advanced type of composite metal foam- enabling it to absorb the damage from most handheld weapons available to modern military forces with only slight damage to the armor itself and almost none to the clothing beneath it- let alone Subject 000 himself. It is suggested that extremely specialized anti-tank weaponry and ammunition would pierce through both the armor and coat plus injure Zero, but anything less would likely require multiple rounds to consistently hit the same spot before the armor really starts to take damage. Subject 000 refers to the ensemble as his coat and armor, not bothering to name them, but his allies dubbed the collective outfit as, "The Defender". Note: The Defender is not a routine part of Subject 000's arsenal, it is reserved for dangerous opponents that he knows he will encounter ahead of time as it draws a great deal of attention if he's seen in it and they have limited materials to repair the outfit should it take damage. Weaknesses Radiation As a Subject, Subject 000 is susceptible to ionized radiation, being twice as likely to suffer damage as a human under identical conditions. Zero can somewhat counter these effects using his ability but if his DNA were ever to be damaged severely enough that his ability (which stems from his genetic code) was compromised- he would be no more immune than any other Subject. Cold Subject 000 has an almost fanatical dislike of cold. Due to his years of relative peace in his hot test tube- he has come to associate the lack of warmth with negative experiences and enemies in general. While he correspondingly has little issue battling in hot environments, cold ones put him on edge and seem to slow him down. Blood Loss While he does have the ability to regenerate- Subject 000 seems to lose strength much more when losing blood. Extensive blood-loss will slow him down far faster than blunt trauma like broken bones. Description/Quotes ('... you broke out before- can't you do it again?') "Walk in a straight line and kill everything in my way? I can do that." (When someone threatens Raven) "I won't let you hurt her!" (When asked, 'Why won't you die?!' or otherwise complain.) "Truly, you have a difficult life." ^Note- the only sarcastic line in these quotes. (After killing guards without leaving a mark when previously he'd ripped a skull in half) "I thought I might try being subtle." (When challenged) "Everybody's in such a hurry to die." (When insulted for having genetic commands possibly running his mind) "I'm not a puppet!" (When someone insists they're morally bad/ he's morally bad) "I'm not really in a position to judge." (When annoyed at an opponent he believes physically inferior) "You apparently want to be damaged- I can do that." (Whenever someone starts going on about being a god) "Gods should know their limits." - Zack (Mary Sue Score 7 - 12) Full Name/Faction/Class Zack, Headmaster of a Mage Protection Program school, Mage Series Title Zone Magic Possible DB Opponents *Zack (Zone Magic) vs Shirou (Fate Stay Night) *Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII) vs Zack (Zone Magic) *Zack (Zone Magic) vs Ozpin (RWBY) *Soma Schicksal (God Eater) vs Zack (Zone Magic) *Zack (Zone Magic) vs Dante (Devil May Cry) *Ludger Will Kresnik (Tales of Xillia 2) vs Zack (Zone Magic) *Zack (Zone Magic) vs 9S (Nier Automata) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) vs Zack (Zone Magic) Background During a relatively normal day, The Shift occurred suddenly and without warning. The entire population of the world fell unconscious for exactly 30 seconds. During this time, millions of lives were lost and millions more were injured severely. The time afterwords saw the introduction of forces and beings not of the Earth- thus began an age of magic and limitless possibility. Mages were humans that manifested the ability to use magic. They were of all ages, from the oldest woman to the youngest boy. Each was born with a single spell that could cast- but also with a grave potential. If a mage killed another mage- their power and spells would go to the killer. Thus began The Shift, an entire year of battle between various mages looking to find and slay others of their kind to obtain a greater power. With so many injured and dead, the various world governments could not stop them easily, or even at all in some areas. Zack, though it was not his name at the time, was just shy of twelve years old when The Shift started. Both he and his younger brother, Allen, manifested Zones- which made them a target for mages. An incident occurred that left Zack fleeing home and his younger brother dead behind him as the attacking mage's laughter rang in his ears. Over the course of a year, Zack would learn to harness his powers and even kill to protect himself and his new family, but thanks to the bonds he formed; he was not lost to the world and managed to overcome his past. By the end of The Shift, Zack had become a formidable mage (though far from the top) and a capable human being- he worked alongside many others to set up rules and laws concerning magecraft and how to govern its use and practice as well as offering to help train newer mages as time went on. Seven years later, Zack became the residing headmaster of a mage school in the Mage Protection Program before old enemies rose up again and new enemies joined the fray. He once again took to the field to defend himself and his beloved students from the hostile forces, both magical and mundane, that sought to destroy everything he'd worked so hard to build. Abilities/Powers Magecraft Zone Zack's brand of magic involves what he has dubbed a 'Zone'. This spherical field is not actual energy of any kind so far as mages or mundane people know or measure it, even compared to the spells themselves. It functions as something of a battery and, at the same time, a field of heightened awareness for the mages. The Zone is not produced by them but rather seems to be channeled from elsewhere through them. It is the source for their spells but, in addition, provides them with information regarding everything within its range such as identifying and locating living beings, magical spells and energies, and with enough practice the Zone can be taught additional directives like finding the truth or sensing emotions. Spells Casting a spell consumes some of the Zone depending on how much power is packed into the spell. The sacrificed Zone produces magical energy that can then manifest an effect on the real world. The Zone will begin as a sphere but, as spells are used, chunks will vanish and the Zone will accordingly shrink and change to return to a spherical shape. The Zone replenishes over time- though the rate it's replenished slows and can even stop if the mage has too many self-centered spells such as buffs active. *'View' - The View spell allows Zack to see the Zones of othe mages, something nobody else can do. It even functions on non-Zone magic systems as he can still sense the reserves and ranges of magics that don't use a Zone, such as the Chinese hand-seals or the South African tribal casting. *'Pull' - The mage can touch various locations with their hands and leave a magical charge behind. Any two or more objects/areas with this charge can be pulled towards one another independant of mass/gravity so long as both are still within the mage's Zone. *'Zone Blade' - Conjures up a blade forged of magical energy that will cut through all things. The more Power put into the spell, the greater the reach of the weapon. The cost for this spell is so high that many mages who possess it cannot actually wield the weapon for more than a few seconds even as a small knife. *'Shadow Snake' - Creates magical serpents from shadows within the Zone, they cannot be harmed physically unless they've manifested and struck at an enemy, though magical attacks and light will destroy them with ease. The darker and larger the shadow- the less the drain for forming them. *'Magic Jump' - The user can catapult themselves far higher into the air than normal and land safely from the jump. While they cover a larger range, the speed of the jump is approximately the same as a mundane one, making it ultimately a slow trip. *'Stick' - A mage can manipulate their specific reaction to gravity or the reaction of something they've touched, allowing them to stick to walls and ceilings with ease as though it were the ground beneath them. *'Enforce' - The mage enchants the touched object with increased permanence, making it more difficult to move, damage, or otherwise change beyond the mage's wishes. *'Thunder Stride' - The mage's next step becomes infused with magic, allowing him to cover the distance he desires so quickly that he leaves a clap of thunder in his wake. The spell only functions when taking a literal step, it does nothing for jumping and it does not allow him to strike at this speed or react to strikes of the same velocity. *'Cool' - A mist of magical energy forms and moves at the mage's command, cooling any still liquids it comes into contact with. *'Release' - Any latent or stored energy, such as the gunpowder in a bullet or the volatile energy of an un-detonated Fireball spell, is immediately activated upon being touched by the twisting energies of this spell; enchanted items will likewise expunge all of their stored power at once. *'De-Spark' - Zack can cause small sparks to never begin in the selected area, this is commonly used for preventing shocks from mechanical appliances, though Zack has found that it makes guns impossible to fire as well. *'Soundless' - Magical energy cloaks the user, preventing any sound from being created by the movements and actions of the mage. However, effects such as the crack of Thunder Stride are not entirely related to the mage and as such will not be silenced. Many spells can be cast in more than one way, Soundless is one such spell as it can also manifest as an AoE that denies all sound passing through it. *'Guide' - The Guide spell allows the caster to direct their physical movements to achieve a specific goal within their Zone such as correctly moving to attack or dodge. The spell only minimizes the margin of error to the point of it being non-existent, it does not allow a projectile to violate physics such as making a U-turn in the air or bypass barriers, nor does it augment the user's speed or choose a different action if the mage chooses unwisely. *'Meteor' - Unlike most spells, this one does not originate inside the Zone of the user. The meteor will come from outer space and strikes where the mage wills. While the spell is powered by the Zone no differently than any other- the size of the summoned Meteor increases each subsequent time it is cast- regardless of how much Zone the mage uses beyond the minimum. *'Sovereign' - A spell with only defensive properties, Sovereign so long as it remains active prevents magical energy from tampering within its boundaries, it will allow no magical effects to alter the state of the caster's body or mind; save those the caster themselves creates. *'Dimension Door' - The mage can will their Zone and take people and objects through it. This portal leads to a personal dimension specific to the caster. A sufficiently powerful mage can also apply the reverse and bring their dimension into reality itself for a short time. *'Transport' - When cast, the Zone of caster does not shrink immediately, though it is borrowed time nonetheless. Magical energy forms a ball/pillar of light. At the same time another light will appear at the destination- forming a dimensional gateway that allows travel between the two instantly. While the Zone does not shrink from this spell- the cost once great enough will cause the light to fade and the Zone to reduce to the new size immediately rather than gradually. *'Defy' - The Defy spell functions as a deterrent beyond mere magical energy. When cast and maintained, no other being within the Zone can manifest the same spells as the caster, enabling them sole control over any spells they and their opponent may share. An opponent who attempts such a thing will find that their Zone (or whatever variant they share) refuses to cast the spell or sacrifice itself at all to achieve this goal. *'Cleanse Air' - Misleadingly named, the spell does not actually cleanse the air affected. Instead, the area is filled with magically produced clean and healthy air while the air that existed prior is forced aside. *'Everfrost' - Creates a sphere of concentrated cold that will spread through the environment corresponding to the amount of power used and produce a special frost on afflicted objects within the radius. The frost is so cold that the air itself becomes impossible to breathe and even flames will fail if close enough to the ice. The frigid substance will never melt nor grow colder ever again and is seemingly a permanent fixture to the world. *'Shadow Wings' - The user conjures up a pair of wings from darkness, enabling them to fly through the air like a shadow. Like most Shadow magics, bright lights will cause them to become weaker and require more power to maintain while darkness lessens the cost and makes them stronger. *'Booming Movement' - The movements of all beings within the area are amplified in terms of sound, causing even the softest of steps to create a deafening noise that causes pain to hear for all but the caster. *'Blood Sword' - A massive black blade made seemingly of stone is summoned on the ground at the caster's feet. The weapon is initially too heavy for any human to normally lift- but becomes lighter and easier to swing once it tastes blood. The more blood that the sword absorbs, the stronger its motions become, enabling it an additional power source beyond the mage's own stores. *'Surface' - Creates tangible planes of force that can be used for travel- though they are very easily destroyed after being walked on. *'Accelerate' - The Zone augments the mind of the caster, enhancing their reflexes and conscious thoughts to speeds that a normal human could not attain, though it does not increase the physical speed of the mage in question. *'Truth Sight' - The mage becomes able to "see the truth". Whenever someone speaks or shows a falsehood within the area- a stream of glowing light will escape and contain the correct information for the caster. *'Trace' - The mage targets individual objects or beings within the area, marking them with a tracing seal that will persist for a set amount of time even after they leave the Zone of the caster. Should the seal be broken or the energy set within give out- the seal will vanish. So long as the seal persists- the mage will know the exact location of the target even after they leave the Zone. *'Card' - The touch of magic forces the object into a new plane, creating a flat shape in the form of a playing card that allows the caster to carry an effectively weightless object easily. Only direct contact with the mage's touch will allow the magic to properly function and once outside of the Zone the effect will instantly vanish- launching the magic's recipient back into three-dimensional space. *'Propel' - Physical matter in the environment forms itself into shapes that perform well as projectiles and can be fired in the direction indicated by the casting mage. As with Pull, this is a one-time acceleration, not a gradual or controlled over time motion. *'Voidbeast '-''' An unusually potent summoning spell, the shadowy creature seems to draw power from everything else instead of the summoner's Zone post-summoning: nearby non-mages noticeably begin to turn into a glowing magical energy that is drawn into the monster's maw and even buildings will begin to fragment apart and be sucked in. Excess energy is transformed into Zone and sent to the mage that summoned it via an intangible cord- allowing the mage to reap the rewards with little effort on their part. Tactical Mind While not the oldest mage nor the strongest, Zack was the youngest mage known to survive The Shift and accordingly has spent a greater portion of his lifetime taking magic into consideration for battle than any other mage. As such he understands the potential of his magic in different situations faster than his mage brethren and learns how to respond to enemy magic at a rapid rate. Learning A feature of the magecraft Zack uses, if there is a spell/magical effect within his Zone, Zack can gradually observe the magic with his Zone to understand what it does and how it does it. With a long enough time period, he can even copy the magic itself for his own use so long as the magic itself doesn't change too drastically while observing it. More complex magic like magic involving cheating physical space or tampering with time take much longer to Understand and Learn compared to simpler spells like blasting the enemy with a bunch of energy. Dimension Any mage with Dimension Door gains access to their specific dimension and can travel to it and back to their home dimension (Earth) even when brought into another mage's dimension. Each mage can only access one dimension related to them, though killing other mages grants access to their dimension in turn along with the absorbed Zone and spells. These dimensions are real places, not created by the mage, and damage or alterations done to them will remain. While anyone can access these places, usually the mage who spawns the dimension will have a special grasp of the world itself and everything in it- at times making the connection seem more personal than their own flesh and blood. Zack's dimension is a foreign landscape seemingly inside an immense crater, with not a living thing present in the entire realm. The rim of this hollow is vast and quite tall- with the highest edges reaching up to the clouds above. The clouds themselves are thick and dark, causing the landscape to remain eternally overcast and without much color. Buildings line the multiple levels of the basin but they are uninhabited and empty of all furnishings save the dust and debris of time, some have fallen into disrepair and ruin. There are not only no people, but no bodies as well, not even bacteria can be found within the dimension; it is truly a place of desolation. The air in this bleak world is thick and harsh on the lungs due to the dust and debris, making breathing difficult and scouring the skin if exposed for too long. Metal rusts unusually quickly- suffering years of neglect in seconds when exposed to the atmosphere even though there is little moisture and heat. If Zack activates Dimension Door in reverse, the clouds of grit will manifest around him and fill his Zone with a whirling dervish. Ending the spell or completely depleting his Zone will force every particle to vanish back from whence it came. Fate Unbound Like multiple other beings that exist across the many worlds, Zack has severed his Chains of Fate, effectively removing kismet's rule from him and allowing him to defy his Destiny. This makes forseeing his actions with magic and/or technology very difficult as only the consequences of what he does can be seen- not the act itself. Zack's magic and the magic in his world doubles down on this principle as not only can their physical actions not really be seen in the future- their magic is included in this as well due to the source of their power. Equipment Spells can be stored into mundane objects in a manner known as "enchantment". This allows for passive and active spells to be used without sacrificing the mage's Zone, though the spells lose a great deal of flexibility when enchanted and will only stay enchanted so long as their private Zone stores last. Zack primarily enchants several items on his person: Coat His dark blue overcoat is typically Enforced as a passive enchantment, preventing it from taking damage or basically being altered in any way beyond his wish so long as its energy lasts. Shoes The white sneakers Zack wears each have Thunder Stride enchanted into them, allowing a half dozen Thunder Strides each when activated. Scarf A blue scarf that adheres to his face and covers Zack's nose and mouth. It is enchanted with Cleanse Air, enabling him to continue breathing even in the most hostile environments and as a bonus provides some protection to the rest of his face as well. Weaknesses Zone Zack's magic is not unlimited. The Zone is a casting resource as well as an ability. Whenever Zack uses a spell, the Zone in the area thins and eventually vanishes until it replenishes or adjusts to fill the gap. This means Zack has difficulty continuously targeting the exact same physical space in relation to himself the farther away his target is and a longer battle will degrade his ability to keep aware of his opponent using the Zone. Only Human Despite his magical defenses, Zack is only a human and has the body of one. Should he run out of Zone to power his spells, he'll be no more durable, strong, or fast than a relatively unfit nineteen year-old human. Even some of his spells have this limitation holding him back as they're very specific in what they enhance, Thunder Stride doesn't gift him with the reflexes one would expect of those speeds for example, it only aids him in completing the step he takes with such speeds. Should an object get in his path while he's still stepping, he will not be able to react to it. Spell List While in regards to defense and subterfuge his spells are strong, Zack does not possess an overly offensive spell list and many of his spells that he uses for offense such as Pull, Zone Blade, Snadow Snake, Blood Sword, Ever Frost, and Transport are extremely limited in range or have additional restrictions for when they can be used: Pull requires Zack to touch the object he wishes to interact with at least once, Zone Blade cuts anything within weapon's reach but is incredibly draining and also can't be used for defense, Shadow Snakes are most effective in darkness otherwise they'll be weakened, the Blood Sword needs to taste blood or else he can't even lift it, Everfrost must be used sparingly because the ice is indiscriminate in what it harms and will never fade, and Transport has a delay of several seconds before the portal forms enough to be used. In addition, Zack is not a perfect caster. As the Zone is what creates the spell in response to the mage's need, no spoken words or physical gestures are actually needed to use a spell barring those that require a physical touch. Because Zack spent so long with physical spells that did require physical movements as a child, he has aquired a habit that for the most part forces him to require his hands to cast, though when stressed sufficiently and unable to use his limbs, he has overcome this weakness at times. This makes his hands and arms a much more vital area to defend compared to the more skilled mages as they're capable of using spells without any indication whatsoever. Description/Quotes Song - One of Zack's mage mentors ''What you should understand is that he's not a pacifist because he fears '''fighting a battle- it's because he fears ending it. '' Jeanne - Zack's cousin by blood A long time ago, Zack lost his younger brother when a mage attacked them. Since then he's never gone back and refuses to face his parents, I think he blames himself. '' Firebird - A former mage-assassin 'I'll' kill you, Zack won't, because he's a nice guy; he'll try everything he can to avoid fighting you in the first place and only then will he flip the kill-switch when he thinks there's no other way. That should frankly scare the shit out of you because between fighting me and Zack- I'd choose to fight me every time.'' Lavant - A member of the mage Disciplinary Committee Some of us still have our scars. We can bare them at any time because it's a pain everyone can understand and share. Zack's scars are not ours- he has a pain within that nobody has ever discovered and he will not reveal- so nobody can take it from him or help shoulder the burden. Officer Patty Burnwator - A police officer who frequently assists the mages He's done some bad things in the past, but by god if they didn't make him into one of the greatest forces for good this world has now, I don't know where we'd be. Sometimes a man needs to break before he can learn how to pull himself together. I've seen plenty of good children go bad- surely a bad child can still grow into a good man? Regulator - A government mage tasked with watching over a particular area/group It may be my job to enforce the peace, but Zack and his group do more to keep it than I ever could. I work in the present to make the world safe, he works with children to ensure in the future it stays that way. Heavy Truth - A villain that seeks to corrupt Zack and force him to start a mage revolution You are so much worse than me. I'm a '''killer'- you're a builder. Do you know the men who caused the most death in human history? Nobel, Oppenheimer, men who dreamed of creating a future without conflict when all they did was offer humans more ways to start the fire. That is your fate, whether you embrace it or not.'' Valko Aleksandrov (Mary Sue Score 4 - 8) Full Name/Faction/Class Lord Valko Aleksandrov A member of the Fate Unbound Series Title The Fae and the Fates Possible DB Opponents *Valko Aleksandrov (Fae and the Fates) vs Archer EMIYA (Fate Stay Night) *Raziel (Soul Reaver) vs Valko Aleksandrov (Fae and the Fates) *RWBY (RWBY) vs Fate Unbound (Fae and the Fates) *Valko Aleksandrov (Fae and the Fates) vs Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) vs Valko Aleksandrov (Fae and the Fates) *Valko Aleksandrov (Fae and the Fates) vs Alucard (Hellsing) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) vs Valko Aleksandrov (Fae and the Fates) Background Born as the son of landowners, Valko from birth was raised with the virtues of helping others before himself. When a plague struck the valley- his parents were slain and Valko himself was soon to follow. He passed a call to any that could offer a way to escape death that he would grant them any desire if they saved him. While many charlatans were brought forwards and later imprisoned, a woman stepped from the shadows and performed a true act of immortality by impaling herself with a fire-poker. She whisked Valko into the night and forced him to murder several humans and cut the hearts from his parent's bodies. Valko was then pierced with thirteen daggers as they were inflicted on both his body and spirit. When he awoke, Valko was healed and possessed the strength of ten men for the nine he had killed plus his own. His powers over darkness and taking lives would be practiced and used in secret for several years before he confessed this revelation to his wife and son. The woman who had created him many years before reappeared and killed both members of his family before revealing the daggers were with Valko still- though now physical and eternally rending at his spirit. Imprisoned for centuries, Valko eventually won his way free through a twist of Fate and encountered other mortals who could defy their Destiny. The group gathered at Cross World and set out to carve a new life for themselves- free from kismet. Abilities/Powers Enhanced Physical Abilities As of his initial acceptance of dark powers, Valko was gifted with the strength of the nine mortals he killed added to his own, "The Strength of Ten Men". While he also displayed greater speeds and durability than a normal human- they did not recieve the full value of the transfer as the woman who made him knew he would never be able to hide the latter stats like he could the former. Lives As a being that feeds on the spirit of mortals (not the soul) Valko can claim one 'life' from any mortal being he kills. These 'lives' will restore his body completely from any fatal injury at the cost of one life for the restoration. Lesser injuries will not consume a life and will be healed rapidly unless Valko takes specific efforts for this not to occur. A life will only be consumed once per 'attack' no matter how dire the damage. Three thrusts with a dagger through the heart will take just as many lives as having his entire torso obliterated three times. As a byproduct of this, Valko has become incredibly tolerant to most types of physical pain, even a massive bear carving a substantial portion of his chest away didn't phaze him for long when he was battling against it. In addition his body does not entirely require its natural form to function. Sufficient damage to a normal man to make a limb useless will only weaken Valko's own arm- not render it inoperable. So long as the overall shape of the limb is maintained it will still function. Fate Unbound Like multiple other beings that exist across the many worlds, Valko has severed his Chains of Fate, effectively removing kismet's rule from him and allowing him to defy his Destiny. This makes forseeing his actions with magic and/or technology very difficult as only the consequences of what he does can be seen- not the act itself. While weaker and inexperienced- Valko has still managed to access several dark powers gifted to him by his transformation. See Truth Whenever Valko can see the shadow of an opponent, he's capable of telling whether anything they say or do is a lie, for nobody can lie to their own shadow. Valko's own ability to see through any darkness be it natural or magical would seem related to this ability. Conjure Darkness Valko can create a sphere of black energy around himself in perhaps a fifteen foot radius, canceling out even the brightest of light for a few seconds. Functionally this is a large shadow that he can use for any of his abilities though he cannot use it again for an unknown amount of time. Pass Through Shadow Valko can move between shadows without crossing the distance between them- effectively allowing him to teleport from patches of darkness. It is unknown exactly how dark a shadow must be for this to be effective as he's warned that lighter shadows do not work if too much light is around. Equipment Spirit Daggers 13 magical weapons that are bonded to Valko. He battles by ripping them from his chest and using them as weapons- though they always reappear should he cast them away. Because they afflict both Spirit and Body, he is capable of cutting even things that cannot normally be physically cut with them. With a great deal of effort, Valko can warp the daggers into larger weapons as they are a part of his own spirit, though he cannot maintain this effort for long. Weaknesses Novice Valko rejected the dark group his creator belonged to early on. Because of the long-time nature of learning the new abilities gifted to him, plus his subsequent imprisonment, Valko's skills are severely lacking compared to any other member of the same organization. He can only See Truth, Conjure Darkness, and Pass Through Shadows- and his versions are notably weaker compared to others. Spirit Daggers Valko's torso is pierced by 13 spiritual daggers. Because they are afflictions of Spirit as well as Body, they will never stop hurting nor can he remove them permanently. This pain is crippling and when exhausted physically or mentally unstable- Valko becomes more likely to succumb to the agony and lose much of his mobility and strength. Lives While each 'life' will restore him to full and they cannot be lost on lesser injuries that aren't fatal- the introduction of firearms makes Valko very susceptible to losing many lives in rapid succession as each shot counts as a different 'fatal blow' if they would leave a deadly wound. Darkness/Shadow Valko is reliant on shadow and darkness to reach his greatest effective use of his abilities. Bright lights and well-lit areas lessen his options and his Conjure Darkness ability is not something he can spam to negate this weakness. Appearance Valko's reborn form after he escapes his imprisonment is noted to be hideous and decrepit compared to normal humans. His body is twisted and blue-tinted, his clothing is ragged no matter what he wears, his eyes are pure-white and his teeth have become sharp and dangerous in addition to his hands permanently becoming bent and clawed. Because of this- it is easy for a normal person to think evil of him and Valko's own actions typically do nothing to abate these concerns. Description/Quotes Necro (Mary Sue Score) Full Name/Faction/Class Necromancer AKA Necro, Miss Bones, Queen of the Dead A member of the Fate Unbound Series Title The Fae and the Fates Possible DB Opponents *Necro (Fae and the Fates) vs Erza (Fairy Tail) * Background While her true name is unknown, the Necromancer of the Fate Unbound met up with King when he was jailed. Initially she would not speak to him but after several days he eventually won her over enough for her to speak a single word to him, "Rat". It took some time but eventually he realized she wanted a rat to be placed in her bound hands. Upon doing so she used her necromancy on it and animated the corpse- beginning a prison-wide adventure of the corpse slaying other rats and building a small army of deceased rodents to assault the guards and allow them their freedom. While they escaped and broke free, the two encountered a Rogue Fae while attempting to escape the desert. The Fae tested the two and found them too amusing to perish in the wastelands- deciding instead to hurl them through space and time until they arrived at Cross World. It was there that King discovered he held the Power to Rule and began gathering forces to challenge the current leaders of their new home and perhaps even the Fae themselves. Throughout all of this- the Necromancer was always at his side. Abilities/Powers Per her namesake, Necro uses the magic of Necromancy to use the bodies of the dead to achieve various powers. Animate Dead By channeling a portion of her spirit into a deceased body, Necro can command the corpse to do her will. Not only that- this segment of her spirit can spread to other cadavers by dividing up the available spirit again and again. Bone Armor Necro not only can control a corpse, she can harvest it for parts. Necromancy is not only the manipulation of a dead body, but manifesting its abilities. By remaining in close contact with the bone of a person- Necro can exhibit some of the relevant stats of the deceased's Body, such as an arm bone granting her own arm a portion of the person's strength. She has crafted numerous bone equipment pieces to assist in this regard. Because she only gains a bit of the dead's stats, she attempts to make up the difference in quality with quantity. Spatial Pockets According to the Necromancer, the magic disciplines of manipulating space and death are closely related, which is why many Necromancy powers are not restricted by physical limits. An animated dead will be just as 'alive' five feet from her as five miles. She also hides her bones in dimensional pockets so that she can equip them when needed without carrying all of the weight at once. Fate Unbound Like multiple other beings that exist across the many worlds, the Necromancer has severed her Chains of Fate, effectively removing kismet's rule from her and allowing her to defy her Destiny. This makes forseeing her actions with magic and/or technology very difficult as only the consequences of what she does can be seen- not the act itself. Equipment Weaknesses Dead Control The body that is controlled will however be somewhat unreliable as the dead do not know restraint and will rapidly destroy their own corpse while following her orders. As such any creation of Animate Dead will not last forever and the harsher the use- the faster the body will be destroyed. Bone Armor While her Bone Armor gifts her with a portion of the stats- she is accessing the power of the dead's Body, not Spirit nor Soul. Because of this- she does not recieve any skill, ability, or memory of the deceased corpse. Likewise the armor itself is only so durable as the some of its parts- it can be broken and the potential power lost. Quantity at some point does indeed lose out to Quality. The armor also cannot protect her hands, feet, or head as covering those areas risks Necro's own Spirit being corrupted. Description/Quotes "No one will save you." "Help me willingly or die and serve me with your body." "The dead don't bring their complaints and worries with them- be like the dead. Let it go." "Why yes, I do have skeletons in my closet." OC Template (Mary Sue Score) Full Name/Faction/Class Series Title Possible DB Opponents Background Abilities/Powers Equipment Feats/Weaknesses Description/Quotes OC Template (Mary Sue Score) Full Name/Faction/Class Series Title Possible DB Opponents Background Abilities/Powers Equipment Feats/Weaknesses Description/Quotes OC Template (Mary Sue Score) Full Name/Faction/Class Series Title Possible DB Opponents Background Abilities/Powers Equipment Feats/Weaknesses Description/Quotes Category:Blog posts Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants created by Science